


「 善恶到头终有报」⑤

by Chimatsuri



Category: FF14
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimatsuri/pseuds/Chimatsuri
Summary: ヾ(•ω•`)o无赖忍者在线讨债√武僧neinei抓起来不知道是什么手感√
Kudos: 32





	「 善恶到头终有报」⑤

1.

傍晚时分。  
越担心什么越来什么，本该在下午就结束的老板队硬是因为某些人为的意外拖到现在才离开迷宫，团里的倒霉孩子一个个饿得前胸贴后背，眼冒金星，还有些出了本就直奔美食铺去了。  
运气不好，这次带的老板是个最关键的治疗，队里除了家养占星外所有人都进了迷宫，谁能想到老板隐瞒了自己的真正进度？  
而且没记错的话，这位治疗可是当年绝境迷宫榜前几的战斗大佬，谁知道会是这种水平和素质？  
“老板啊……不是我说。”白魔看上去仿佛瘦了一圈，他有气无力地用自己的武器当拐杖，虚弱地在人来人往的冒险者布告板前开口：“您这个，不太合适啊。”  
进度欺诈也就算了，前面的阶段还打得一团糟，白魔不是单奶不了，把搭档当死人就成了，可问题是，对方不是死人，还会活蹦乱跳地会带着点名犯错啊！  
他奶的肾亏，现在天都要黑了，这不叫老板加点钱确实不合适。  
“不好意思……耽误你们时间了，我今天状态确实不好……”  
这位老板占星显然也不是什么善茬，一副装傻装到底的样子，只一个劲的对不起说自己阶段没记清、自己状态不好，可只要带了脑子的家伙就知道他是欺诈，神他妈没记清，根本连后面的技能都不知道。  
见人一副不肯多给的态度，白魔立刻头疼了起来：虽然队里带老板，但遇到的无赖确实少，这回要真就按原价收钱吧，怎么都是血亏，但对方不给的话，难道咱们还要暴力执法不成？  
白魔看了看面前嬉皮笑脸的人，又用余光看了看自己的队友们：诗人和黑魔买东西买的不见人影，暴毙了不知道多少次的双坦累得直接坐到了街道一角，旁边坐着俩近战，武僧面上满是疲倦，而忍者这家伙像是早有预兆一般，早上出门前又特地吃了两个柿叶寿司作午饭，现在是他们里面唯一有精神的人。  
爷服了，这怎么整？白魔无奈，正欲收回视线，就跟突然朝着望来的背刺机器对上了眼。  
忍者露着一双眼睛懒洋洋地朝这看，见白魔左右为难的模样似乎猜到了什么，取下面罩对他作了个口型：要帮忙？  
比无赖，白魔没见过比忍者更无赖的人了，他被这占星的态度刺激到，只微微点头，下一秒忍者就出现在了身旁。  
占星装模作样哇了一声，一副被吓到的样子，而坐在坦克身边的武僧则愣了愣，他没起身跟去，但视线不由自主地就锁定了那个背影。  
“哎，怎么了？”忍者过来倒也不用白魔开口，他装出一副自来熟的模样，像靠着好哥们似的直接伸手揽住了占星的肩膀，对着白魔道：“和老板有什么没谈妥的吗？”  
他虽然是灵巧系，但怎么说也属于近战里的一员，占星挣了两下见挣不开也不再浪费力气，被他这种假亲切的态度弄得浑身不自在，但好在心理素质还不错，硬是挂着笑容抢答道：“没有没有，正打算给你们结账呢。”  
白魔没空插上话，盯着占星看，一副不知如何开口的模样。  
“啊，谢谢老板。”忍者眨了眨眼睛，两人之间的距离极近，他转过头去，五指在人眼前晃了晃，随后贴在占星耳边问道：“一人这个数，对吧老板？”  
“不对哦。”占星见忍者态度奇怪，一下子就猜出了对方是白魔搬来的救兵，他面不改色，笑嘻嘻地回道：“没有那么多哦，之前也有过约定，你可以问问你们团长呢。”  
“啊，那倒是。”忍者装模作样地点了点头，他半个身体的重量几乎都靠在了对方身上，占星有些站不稳，又不好直接推开他，只能瞅着演戏的忍者，对方道：“可那是1CD渡劫的价呢，你看，进度欺诈，演4个CD，几乎是躺过本……哎呀，就算是渡劫老板躺过也要加价，何况还有这么多陪练业务，这个价格可就高了，看本里你的操作好像也不是能算出总价的样子，没关系，我来帮你算算……”  
白魔想笑，但他憋住了，仍是一副愁眉苦脸的姿态。  
占星被人暗讽水平不佳之后神情一下子就冷了下来，他拽了拽忍者压在自己肩上的胳膊，语气不善：“我不是说了，今天状态不好有些失误而已？什么时候欺诈了？”  
忍者脸上仍然挂着笑，活像个流氓，他啧啧两声，突然压低声音说了一串数字与符文。  
占星的表情一下子僵在了脸上。  
“老板。”忍者拍拍他的肩膀，语重心长道：“你的绝境战当年是我们团拿着你的冒险者注册信息进去打的，这么快就忘啦？”  
他嘴里的这个“我们团”，显然不是指现在的团队，毕竟用冒险者注册信息去打的行径过于恶劣——老板本身不用进迷宫，只需要出钱就能让自己的身份信息登上通关榜。  
这种为了满足虚弱心而选择的路线实在见不得光，被爆出来的话，不仅下单的人会遭到嘲讽和除名，代打的团队也会备受唾弃。  
得到身份信息需要极其私密的口令与认证，忍者方才爆出来的这一串显然就是占星身份信息的口令，认证随时会改动，但口令永远不会变，这是证据，也是把柄。  
占星被人掀老底掀得措不及防，他震惊地瞪着忍者那张笑盈盈的脸，双手都握成了拳头，狡辩道：“……你胡说什么？”  
在冒险者注册口令都被爆出来的情况下，这句话他自己都说得没有底气，抬眼又看到白魔诧异的眼神，他几乎要恼羞成怒。  
“哎。”忍者又拍了两下他的肩膀，声音放轻了些，说话的调调听上去相当不正经：“别紧张，老板，只要您肯乖乖把今天的帐结了，我刚刚说的数字就是完全乱扯的，但要是您真的觉得自己‘只是失误’，那我就不保证当年绝境战的真相明天会出现在哪里了。”  
妈的，畜生。占星内心暗骂道，他就没见过收了钱还要爆老板信息的崽种。  
“……说出来对你有什么好处？”他咬牙切齿地低声道：“我会被取消上榜资格，而你这种反咬一口的败类也跑不了。”  
“我为什么跑不了？”忍者噗了一声：“我的资格又不会被取消，你的榜是别人打的，我的榜可是自己打的。”  
“你就不怕……”  
“怕什么？被人排挤？被人骂？”忍者哈哈大笑，站都站不稳：“我怕人骂我做什么？顺带一提，老板您是真的有钱啊，当年可是副本刚开的首周，您包团的价格我吃了小半个版本呢。”  
比阴阳怪气，那忍者还真没怕过谁，占星被他说得面上一阵红一阵紫，最终在原地愤怒地瞪了两人一眼，狠狠道：“妈的，报价。”  
为了保住自己的冒险者资格和面子，他选择认栽，谁他妈能想到当年为了装逼找的代打会正好在这个地方啊！  
“哦。”见人妥协，忍者立刻撕下了热情的假面，他站直身体拉开距离，随后收回搭在人肩膀上的手，在上头一边拍一边对着白魔问道：“团长，多少？”  
他的动作仿佛在嫌占星脏似的，这位吃瘪的治疗仿佛下一秒就要拿着盘子冲上来和忍者拼个你死我活，正在消化信息量的白魔见状连忙收回神，他看了一眼忍者，开口说了个数字。  
按照陪练的时间，确实是这个价。  
可忍者头也没抬，他冷笑一声，拉长尾音道：“两倍。”  
明目张胆，趁火打劫。  
“你他妈……”占星立刻就要发作。  
“你他妈就当作是买你冒险者身份证的钱吧，乖。”忍者的脏话和他同时出口，说完他最后瞥了那张阴晴不定的脸一眼便慢悠悠地溜达回了自己先前坐着的地方。  
他刚走过来就看到武僧盯着自己瞧，旁边是俩累得快睡着的坦克。  
武僧看上去很累，他皱着眉头，似乎有什么想说的话。  
忍者毫不在意地一屁股坐到他旁边，疲惫地伸了个懒腰之后身子一歪，脑袋先靠上人的身体才出声补充：“借我靠一下哈。”  
武僧没拒绝，只是动了动肩膀，以免对方靠得不舒服，他开口问道：“这占星怎么说？”  
忍者笑了声：“你不是都听到了吗？”  
从自己过去起武僧坐的位置就近了很多，他说话的时候也没控制音量，那个位置对方自然是听得到的，也不知道在明知故问什么。  
那武僧确实听到了他们的对话，他没有对忍者从前接的缺德单和卖老板的行径有什么评价，只是有点在意，在意忍者刚过去就直接揽住了占星。  
看着这家伙和别人身体接触时自然的样子心里一阵烦躁，原因不知为何，总之不爽就对了。  
他没回答，忍者也就不再追问这个话题，两人靠在一起，听着旁边气若游丝的战士问了句啥时候能回去吃饭，还没来得及回答，白魔那就传来一阵动静。  
四双眼睛朝那望去时只看到了占星气冲冲离开的背影，还有白魔面前堆积成一座小山的金币。  
“哇哦。”战士感叹道：“这有点多啊。”  
骑士跟着点了点头。  
知道原因为何的武僧见到数量之后也颇为惊讶，他下意识侧过头去看了眼忍者，却发现对方正盯着他看。  
夜幕将至，远处的盏盏路灯默契地亮起，光线照不全他们这个排排坐的小角落，只打在忍者身上。  
忍者的神情看上去也有些疲惫，他的睫毛昨晚被泪水沾湿的时候泛着水光，此刻却是干燥的。  
莫名其妙的，武僧想起了自己昨晚的所作所为，浑身一僵，触电一样挪开了视线。  
不能看，看了就会想入非非，就会心乱如麻。  
“哎，考虑的怎么样了？”忍者倒是没读懂他的心思，只自顾自地盯着人下巴的性感线条看：“我今早说的事？”  
他今早提议两人当炮友来着。  
“我还没想好。”武僧实话实话，他盯着粗糙的路面看，回避了直勾勾的视线。  
忍者哦了声，也没催他。  
很快的，白魔便喊他们过去分工资，正好诗人与黑魔也买完食物回来，几个人赚的满满当当，即刻决定了在外头吃晚饭。  
“谁请？”诗人一边数钱一边问。  
众人沉默了许久。  
片刻后，便各吃各的去了。

2.

夜间。  
忍者睡得很早，武僧拿着干净的床单被褥回到房间时怎么都没想到这家伙的作息会这么健康。  
之前他可都是凌晨半夜在酒馆里见着的人。  
但说实话，除了没有出去受罪的家养占星外团里的人今天都休息得特别早，战士甚至一进部队房的大门就跌在沙发上睡着了，后来还是骑士把他拖回的房间。  
武僧也很疲倦，见忍者窝在靠窗的那张床上睡得正香也懒得去叫醒人——尽管这张还未整理的床才是对方的。  
就先这样吧。武僧打算明天再将两人的床换回来，虽然自己无所谓。  
他将昨夜两人弄脏的床整理妥当之后便倒了上去，新换洗的床单闻起来很清新，让人倍感舒适。  
房内很静，睡意来的也快，武僧控制着自己不再去昨夜在这里发生的荒唐事，他觉得怀里有些空，索性眯着眼睛翻过身去，在昏暗的房间里看着忍者模模糊糊的背影瞧了几秒，不知不觉便睡着了。  
本该是一夜好眠无梦到天明，可忍者忘了自己睡前喝了不少茶水，被酸胀与生理欲望催醒时他整个人都迷迷糊糊的，考虑了几秒身体状况之后他慢悠悠地翻身下了床，摸索着朝浴室的方向走去，一路上还差点不知道被什么玩意儿绊倒。  
放完水之后他舒服地叹了口气，在困得眼冒金星的情况下洗完手也没心思去想毛巾在哪，干脆在衣服上随便地擦了两把，紧接着他走回了房间中，下意识往自己原本的床上倒——  
什么东西……人？好硬……  
忍者皱着眉头，眼睛都睁不开，更没心思去想自己的床上有谁，钻进温暖的被窝后他只觉得有点挤，下意识便伸出有些冰冷的手去推，却不想，抓上了一块饱满结实的肌肉。  
热乎乎的，手感不错……  
他又捏了一下，有气无力的，迷糊之中只觉得好像有什么突起的东西蹭到了自己的掌心，小小一粒。  
忍者没多余的力气去想了，便维持着这个姿势，任由睡眠的海浪卷走自己的意识。  
其实武僧在有人往床上钻的时候就醒了，但他也困，一时半会儿反应不过来忍者为什么在自己面前，随口胸口被冰得一个激灵，这才又清醒了一些。  
这人竟然就这么摸着他的胸肌睡着了。  
武僧愣了愣，一时半会儿也分不清是在做梦还是什么，他只觉得怀里满满当当，安心的很。

-TBC-


End file.
